GIR's day off
by InvaderPercyJackson
Summary: We all know that Zim can't take over the world, but what if his "helpful" robot messes up so bad, that Zim will forfill his dream? A big shout out to Grace, for being the only one who cares about this.


GIR's day off

Dib's POV

The day the world ended started out very normal. Zim was plotting his latest plan to destroy all humans, like always. I knew that. I even knew what his plan was, thanks to my brand new spy bug. I got it at "AliensExist!.com" for twenty dollars. He was going to give the world free hot dogs that explode. Talk about stupid! he wasn't even _good _at this stuff. I wonder why his leaders choose him to do this. They probably just wanted to get rid of him. Anyway, I knew either Zim was going to mess this up or I have to come foil it. He's so stupid he usually just messes up by himself. What I didn't know was that his idiot robot was going to make it happen. GIR usually is the one who messes Zim's plan up, not the other way around! GIR was going to mess it up so bad it was going to work. That stupid robot is going to pay once I get out of this escape pod! (I know what your thinking, Why am I in an escape pod? You'll figure that out later.)

Zim's POV

I finally destroyed the world! All thanks to my AMAZING plan! AMAZING! I was going to give the world free hot dogs. Those stupid humans will do anything for free food! What those _idiots_ didn't know was that the wieners had the latest in alien bomb technology was encased in the outer shell of the meat. this is how my glorious day began. "GIR, go get the hot dogs, then after that you are done for the day." "Woooo hooo! I'm gonna buy you some tacos, then i'm gonna eat some babies, and then i'm gonna..." "Yes, GIR, I get the point. I don't need your distractions today. This is my best plan yet!" I said. Sometimes I wonder what happened to him that made him so dumb. "But I don't wanna leave you. I like destroying!" He pestered. I realized this was a chance to inflict even more damage to this dreadful species. "GIR, you can go _outside _and destroy things. THIS IS YOUR GREATEST MOMENT NOW GO, GET RID OF THOSE HORRIBLE HUMANS!" GIR has already had several greatest moments in the past, but he never notices when I give him a new one. Perhaps It's because he's so stupid. "Yaaaaaaay! I'm gonna kill everybody!" He started running out the door, and I realized two things. GIR had forgotten to get the hot dogs, and the fact that he took my emergency laser gun with him. I took the elevator down to the stockroom, muttering the whole time about stupid SIR units.

Gir's POV **(This is going to be...strange. Very, very strange)**

Wooo hooo! My master let me out of the house! I was gonna do everything In ever wanted! I love him, maybe i'll buy him a burrito. I ran into 'Krazy Tacos' and and started dancing on the tables. My puppy suit was floppin' all oer the place. Everyone started to take pictures with their cameras. Yaaaaaay, I'm the center of attention! Suddenly, as I did my final break-dancing move, something my head lurched. Oh yeah, I put that laser in my head. I hope it goes off! They give me free tacos when that happens. A huge "Kaboom" sounded and the place was on fire. "The clerk screamed and handed me a large bag of tacos. "Take as many as you want! just stop dancing! STOP THE DANCING!" he ran off, yelling like some crazed parrot. I stopped and ran for the tacos. "Yuuuum! I _Loooove_ destroying!" that sent everybody backing away, then they started to run. They started screaming things about break-dancing dogs blowing up taco restaurants. That's when I started to think. If I did this in every restaurant in the city, then I could get so much free food that I could build an edible tower. That's always been my dream! I gotta go explode stuff!

Gaz's POV

I was with my stupid brother talking me for a stupid walk to 'collect proof of aliens'. I call it 'the thing my dad makes me do when Dib won't shut up'. He says it makes him less insane. I say it _drives me _more insane. I brought my game pod to play _Vampire piggy slayer 2_. I had only 6 more levels until I would be crowned the 'World's Scariest Gamer'. I was just about to sit down when my brother started ranting about Zim. Stuff about a spy bug blah blah blah alien hot dog bombs blah blah blah. I shuddered at the mention of hot dogs. I can't eat those without puking after what happened when Dib put that 'Shadow Hog' curse on me. What an idiot. Just then, my dad started screaming up from the basement. It was the usual "There beter not be any dead up there" speach. Dib screamed up _his _usual "I told you I was sorry for that" speach. Then, as always, he stopped working on his latest invention, called me down and told me to go on a walk with him. I ran up fom the basement gritting my teeth as I heard my brother moan on and on about Zim. "Hey Gaz, do you wanna go on a walk with me? We could catch Zim in action and save the world from his evil plans! Earth will be save once more!"He offered.


End file.
